


More than they bargained for

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Tom and Chakotay finally find time to relax after a week of trouble. Little do they realise what surprises lay in store for them.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Neelix
Kudos: 5





	More than they bargained for

Tom and Chakotay had finally managed to gain some time in the holodeck. Both of them had had an exhausting week. Tom had been asked to go on an away mission with Tuvok and his team to investigate a distress call deep in the Delta Quadrant. The distress call in question turned out to be a ploy by two Kazon’s trying to capture the next ship that entered into their territory. Luckily, both Tom and Tuvok had past dealings with them and managed to avoid any trouble and conflict that could have proceeded. Chakotay on the other hand, had the unpleasantness of an extremely agitated Captain.  
Kathryn had been asking Chakotay all week to meetings with her in the ready room, she had also been stared to pick out minor faults with the way other crew members were doing things. The worst bit for Chakotay was being in the middle of a horrendous conflict between B’elanna and Kathryn.  
Kathryn had visited engineering, as she wanted to find out why voyager was struggling to get beyond warp 6. Even before she had reached engineering she was in an extremely stormy mood and had shouted at several crew members along the way, B’elanna happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and took the full force of Kathryn’s wrath in engineering. By the time B’elanna had finished trying to reason with Kathryn and maintaining a reasonable level headedness, Kathryn had had enough and started to scream in B’elanna’s face that it was her incompetence that was keeping Voyager from getting home. B’elanna couldn’t take any more and with a full bout of Klingon rage called Kathryn “QI'yaH” and stormed off in tears. Luckily Chakotay was near engineering when he had B’elanna walk into him. He could see that she was extremely upset and asked her about what had just happened. Chakotay knew what to do and asked B’elanna to wait in the ready room while he got Kathryn.  
Kathryn sat down with B’elanna and fully apologised to her. She explained that due to lack of sleep and paranoia about what was lurking in the Delta Quadrant, she had made herself extremely agitated and took it out on completely the wrong person. Kathryn then went on to say how proud she was with the way B’elanna was running Engineering and was doing an excellent job of being Chief of Engineering. Chakotay was relieved once that confrontation had been dealt with fully, he could finally go and enjoy some time in the holodeck with Tom.  
Tom was patiently waiting for Chakotay on a golden sandy beach with crystal clear water and little hut bar. He sighed to himself and thought what a week it’s been, hurry up Chakotay. I miss you so much. Just as Tom finished his thought, Chakotay appeared in the doorway. He appeared to be wearing the same Hawaiian shirt and tight speedos as Tom. Tom smiled and felt his heart skip a bit, as soon as he saw Chakotay.  
“Geeze Tay you look super hot in that outfit, come over here so I can give you some sugar.” Tom called in his husky sexy voice.  
Chakotay quickly walked over to Tom, he had been waiting all week to see his lover and it had so been worth the wait.  
“I have been looking forward to this all day and I must say Tom, damn you look so sexy in your speedos, I think you may have awoken something” Chakotay grinned.  
Tom glanced down at the front of Chakotay’s bulging speedo. He slowly moved his hand and began to gently caress. Chakotay could feel his cock starting to tingle; Tom always knew how to get him in the right place. Chakotay placed his hand on top of Tom’s and slowly removed it. Tom looked at Chakotay, slightly confused. Was Chakotay not enjoying himself like he usually did, odd as his cock was saying otherwise?  
“Are you not enjoying my touch Tay?” asked Tom curiously.  
“Of course I am Tom; I just thought I would like to do something before you pleasure me any further.” Chakotay replied.  
Chakotay pulled his shirt off and slowly began to remove his speedos, revealing his engorged cock. Tom’s eyes widened. Now he fully understood what Chakotay was doing, he also followed Chakotay’s lead by also removing his shirt and speedos. Both of the men were fully naked and super aroused. Tom wrapped his arms around Chakotay, leaned in and kissed him.  
“I think I know what my gorgeous guy is dying for,” Tom purred, his voice like silk.  
Tom let go of Chakotay. He slowly ran his hands down Chakotay’s chest and knelt down on the ground. Chakotay knew what was coming, Tom’s favourite thing, giving Chakotay head. Chakotay leant himself against the bar, Tom placed his mouth over Chakotay’s swollen cock and very slowly ran his tongue around the head. Chakotay groaned, Tom made his cock feel so good. Tom changed pace, he began to suck harder and deeper.  
“Tom! Let me fill your mouth and don’t waste a drop of my spendings. I’m cumming!” Chakotay growled, he was desperate for Tom to perform his amazing finish.  
Tom did exactly as Chakotay asked him to. He started to deep throat Chakotay’s cock and shortly after Chakotay blew his immense load down Tom’s throat.  
“How was that for you babe? I love how much you came.” Tom asked as he slowly stood back up.  
“It was amazing. I didn’t think I was going to blow that much, but as usual you have outdone yourself again Tom,” Chakotay murmured.  
“Well if you would like to return the favour, I would be more than happy,” Tom grinned.  
Instead of Chakotay sucking Tom off, he decided he wanted for Tom to cum onto to him. Chakotay knelt down he placed his hand onto Tom’s cock and started to rub it slowly. Tom was a little surprised by this, he wasn’t expecting Chakotay to rub him off, but he was going to enjoy it instead. Chakotay began to rub faster and tightened his grip. Tom could no longer hold back, he let out a loud gasp and exploded his spendings onto Chakotay’s face and chest.  
“Fuck me Tay that was amazing, was half hoping you were going to suck me off but that was even better. I love you so much,” Tom just about managed to speak while he was gasping.  
Chakotay wiped the escaped cum from his face onto his hand and slowly started to lick it.  
“Mmmmm your cum tastes so good Tom,” Chakotay smiled as he spoke.  
Tom smiled back and hugged Chakotay. Both men were smiling at each other while they hugged, little did they realise they had been watched the whole time by a familiar face. Harry had been observing them. He made his presence know to both of them, which made Tom and Chakotay jump.  
“Sorry guys for interrupting. The Captain has asked me to find you Commander as she would like to have a meeting at your earliest convenience. Also you don’t need to hide yourselves away, it’s nothing that I haven’t seen before.” As Harry said that, his focus was firmly on Chakotay’s crotch.  
“Errr thanks for that Harry, right we will be on our way then,” Tom blushed.  
Harry smiled and left the holodeck. Tom and Chakotay stared at each other for a moment. Both were at little surprised by Harry’s actions just then.  
“That was really odd; I have never seen Harry act like that, oh well. Computer end program.” Tom said. The beautiful beach scenery vanished and left the walls of the holodeck in view.  
“It was a little strange, but what can you do? Let’s go back to my quarters so I can get ready for my meeting, best be ready and prepared for the Captain hadn’t I?” Chakotay shrugged as he said this.  
Tom nodded; he picked up their shirts and speedos off the floor and gave Chakotay’s back to him. As soon as they were redressed, they left the holodeck and headed back to Chakotay’s quarters. Just as they were about to turn onto the corridor that Chakotay’s room was on, Neelix appeared in front of both of them.  
“Hello Commander Chakotay, Tom, how are you guys doing? Wow both of you look amazing in your shirts and especially your speedos,” Neelix spoke is his usual cheery voice, his focus mainly on Tom and Chakotay’s speedos.  
“We are doing really well Neelix thanks for asking, sorry can’t hang around as I have a meeting with the Captain,” There was a sense of urgency in Chakotay’s voice as he spoke.  
“Ok no problem hopefully see both of you again soon, Have a good day.” Neelix smiledand walked away.  
“Ok this is now getting quite strange, first Harry then Neelix. It’s like something very strange is going on with both of them but it could just be me,” Tom said as he frowned.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it Tom, I’m sure both of them were just trying to make conversation with us. Anyway let’s go and get sorted before The Captain tries to blame me for stealing all her coffee again.” Grinned Chakotay.  
Tom smiled and relaxed his mind. I’m over thinking again, it was just a coincidence that Harry and Neelix said the same thing. Chakotay grabbed Tom’s hand and they walked over to Chakotay’s door and entered. Both of them quickly changed into their uniform.  
“Right Tom, I had better go. I will see you later,” Chakotay turned towards Tom, kissed him and left the quarters.  
Tom smiled; he knew everything was going so well between him and Chakotay. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with Chakotay. He had a warm feeling inside of him. He kept thinking of how much he loved snuggling up with Chakotay and spending their spare time together. Tom’s thoughts vanished as the door chimed. “Enter,” Tom called.  
To Tom’s surprise Neelix entered. Now what do you want Neelix?  
“Sorry to both you Tom but I was wondering if you and Chakotay would like to join me for dinner later.” Neelix asked.  
Now Tom was a little suspicious. What is Neelix up to? Honestly now I really want to know what’s going. Something very strange, he thought.  
“Ok Neelix any particular reason as it’s a little strange you inviting us to dinner.” Questioned Tom.  
“I just thought it would be a nice gesture to both you and Chakotay for all the good things both of you have done for me. I have wanted to ask before but have not had the chance to,” replied Neelix.  
“Alright then, if we come to you for about seven after our shifts have finished.” Tom agreed, he knew Neelix was up to something but what.  
Neelix nodded and left. If only you knew what we are up to, yours and Chakotay’s evening is going to be an exciting one, Neelix thought to himself.  
Tom quickly got to the Bridge, realising that Tuvok was in charge. If he was late, Tuvok would make him pay the price. Luckily he managed it just in time.  
“Hey Harry, good to see you earlier, fancy catching up at Sandrines for a game of pool at some point?” asked Tom.  
Harry looked up at Tom “Yeah that sounds like an excellent plan, let me know when you are free and we can sort something out.”  
Tom gave the thumbs up to Harry and sat down at his station. Heh little do you know Tom that I am going to see you a lot sooner than you realise and what I am going to do to that gorgeous body of yours.  
Chakotay and Janeway appeared from the ready room. They were in deep discussion about something. Both of them took their seats and the afternoon shift began.  
The afternoon passed with a little incident between B’elanna and Tom. Tom managed to wind B’elanna up, which resulted in her calling him “Hu’tegh Petaq!” slapped him round the head and stormed off the bridge back to engineering. Janeway saw the whole incident.  
“Tom do you really think it is wise to wind up a half Klingon who could easily kick your ass and make you look stupid at the same time?”  
“Sorry Captain, shouldn’t have done that. It won’t happen again,” Tom grimaced thinking Janeway would give him an earful.  
“Next time you pull a stunt like that, it won’t be B’elanna’s Klingon rage that you will have to deal with, now get back to work or be prepared to loose some ration credits.” As Janeway growled this, Chakotay was having a difficult time trying to contain himself from bursting out laughing and had to be excused from the bridge.  
The rest of the afternoon passed without an incident and the end of the shift soon arrived. Tom went over to Chakotay, “Are you ready?”  
“Yes I’m ready.” Chakotay smiled and grabbed Tom’s hand. They left the bridge together and headed back up to Chakotay’s quarters once again.  
“By the way Tom, I am so sorry for laughing at you earlier. I couldn’t help it. Can you forgive me?” Chakotay looked at Tom with his innocent eyes.  
“I suppose so but you are going to have to make it up to me you bastard. Oh I almost forgot we’ve been invited to have dinner at Neelix’s. It’s a bit strange as he says that he has wanted to do it for a while for all the good things we have done for him.” Tom explained.  
“Yeah I agree, it is a little strange, but we might as well take him up on his offer as I’m sure it will be a fun night,” replied Chakotay.  
Tom agreed.  
When they got back to Chakotay’s quarters, they quickly changed. Tom looked at Chakotay and took a moment to admire his beautiful partner. He then walked over to Chakotay, placed his arms around him and lent into to kiss him. Chakotay also joined in with the embrace, he too loved how wonderful their relationship was. It was only a brief embrace but it was enough to satisfy both of them. A moment later they left and headed towards Neelix’s quarters.  
“What do you reckon Neelix has in store for us tonight Tay?” asked Tom.  
“Who knows, but lets find out,” replied Chakotay.  
Chakotay pressed the door bell and the doors opened. Tom and Chakotay entered and could see Neelix tending to their meal. “Hi guys welcome to my quarters, if you would kindly like to take a seat on the sofa for a moment. I’ll just finish preparing dinner,” Neelix spoke excitedly.  
Tom and Chakotay sat down on the nearest sofa. Neelix picked up a bottle of synthahol and two glasses from the side. He bought them over to Tom and Chakotay and poured a glass each. Just as they were taking their first sip, the door chimed. Neelix called to enter and to both Chakotay’s and Tom’s surprise. Harry entered. Neelix had not told either of them he was coming as well.  
“Hey Neelix. So glad I could get away from the Bridge. That smells delicious. Come here so I can give you some sugar sweetie.” Harry said.  
Neelix didn’t hesitate. He walked over to Harry and they embraced. Tom and Chakotay stared at each other. Neither of them expected this. Harry pulled away from Neelix. Neelix put his arms around Harry’s waist.  
“Guys let me explain as I can see that you both look very confused as to what’s been going on. Me and Neelix have been seeing each other for a little while and we thought it would be an excellent idea for us to come out to someone who is in a similar situation. So lets say this is our coming out.” Harry explained, his face slightly blushed as he spoke. Tom and Chakotay both smiled. Tom stood up, walked over to Harry and hugged him.  
“Harry you fool, you could have told us sooner. I am so happy you have found someone you love. I suppose now you have given up on chasing the impossible Seven. Congratulations man.” Tom was grinning from ear to ear.  
“Congratulations to both of you. I feel really honoured to you chose to tell me and Tom before anyone else.” Chakotay said and walked over to Harry and slapped him on the back. There was a lovely air in the room and everyone felt comfortable.  
“Right guys dinner is ready, if you would like to take you places at the table.” Neelix asked.  
Tom, Chakotay and Harry took their places at the table, while Neelix served the dinner. Through the meal, Harry told everyone about how he a Neelix got to know each other at Sandrines. They then started to hang around and realised that’s when had started to fall for one another. Harry also said that he and Neelix actually have a lot in common which is the other reason they fell in love. Harry placed his hand onto Neelix’s, this made Neelix blush but he still held onto it regardless. As the conversation went on Neelix decided to change to tone of the conversation.  
“You know, I absolutely love it when me and Harry are in the bedroom. Harry lays down on the bed with his head over the edge and he sucks me off. It’s my favourite position Harry does.” After Neelix said that, he released his hand from Harry’s, moved it onto Harry’s crotch and gently started to caress it. Harry started to blush, he was getting aroused.  
Chakotay and Tom started in sheer awe at the situation that was unfolding, not quite knowing what they were going to do. However, Tom started to get quite aroused watching Neelix playing with Harry.  
“I’m sorry guys but as you can probably tell I’m rock solid right now and I need some help sorting it out. You guys are welcome to come and join me and Neelix if you like.” Harry sounded desperate; Neelix had aroused him so much.  
Tom and Chakotay didn’t need asking twice, they both nodded and followed Harry and Neelix into the bedroom. Harry and Neelix started to rip the clothing from each other. Both revealed extremely aroused and throbbing cocks. Harry pulled Neelix onto the bed, where they began to embrace. Tom looked at Chakotay and grinned. They now understood why Harry and Neelix had acted the way they did earlier on in the day.  
“Tay lets strip off and join them. I need some fun and these guys know how to have it.” Tom said. Chakotay smiled back at Tom and licked his lips.  
“I did say it would be fun didn’t I, besides we can do a special position the more of us there is. Right now I need you to help me strip off.” Chakotay said.  
Tom didn’t hesitate helping Chakotay out of his clothes. Soon they were both naked. Harry and Neelix had moved onto giving each other head. Tom decided to pull Chakotay onto the bed next to them. He and Chakotay both embraced then moved into the sixty-nine position. They started to deep throat each other, until Tom stopped.  
“Do you and Harry fancy having a gang bang with me and Chakotay? It’s been a fantasy of ours for a little while.” Tom asked. Harry released his head from Neelix.  
“That’s what we were hoping you guys would do. Besides as I’m super submissive I can be on all fours while you guys fuck and suck me off.” Harry replied.  
Tom, Chakotay and Neelix agreed and let Harry get into postion. Chakotay took harry from behind, Tom took Harry from the front and Neelix placed himself underneath. Harry gasped; he was so aroused he didn’t know how long he would last before he came. Tom and Chakotay thrusted harder, as Neelix sucked harder and deeper. Harry loved his ass and mouth being fucked at the same time as his cock being deep throated. Tom and Chakotay began to groan louder as they both came at the same time as Harry came in Neelix’s mouth. Chakotay and Tom released themselves from Harry and lay on the bed next to each other. Harry quickly scrambled over to the edge of the bed and lay on his back. Neelix slid off the bed, stood up, placed his cock into Harry’s mouth and fucked his mouth. Neelix howled as he came. Harry swallowed Neelix’s creamy hot load with out question.  
“How was that for you sweetie?” Neelix asked trying to catch his breath. Harry sat himself up and faced Neelix.  
“That was incredible; I really loved being the fuck puppet. Thanks Chakotay and Tom. I hope you don’t mind if we can all do that again sometime. I rather enjoyed having a gang bang.” He replied  
Tom and Chakotay smiled at Harry and Neelix. “Honestly I didn’t know what to expect tonight from you guys, I had my suspicions but didn’t even think we would have this much fun. This was the best coming out party.” Chakotay said.  
“Well if you guys want, you can join me and Tay in our holoprogram at the beach at some point. A gangbang on the beach sounds epic plus Harry, I take it you caught the entire show from me and Tay earlier?” Tom asked.  
“You bet I did, after I left the holodeck I had to go and jerk off as you guys turned me on so much. Besides that’s what gave me the inspiration for tonight. A gangbang on the beach does sound epic.” Harry replied, blushing.  
“I’m definitely up for another round of this. I have never enjoyed myself so much. Now as it’s getting late, me and Harry need our beauty sleep. You guys are welcome to crash here if you so wish it’s up to you,” Neelix offered.  
Tom and Chakotay agreed to stay the night. Harry and Neelix lay close to each other while Tom and Chakotay cuddled up with their arms wrapped around each other tightly. It had been an interesting day but an even better evening.


End file.
